thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinning Isn't Everything
Twinning Isn't Everything is the 3rd episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot Jasmine and Samey are engaging in collecting food for their team. The former tries to assure the latter that just because Amy forces her to help every morning, it is ultimately her choice whether or not she does. Samey mistakes it as a way of saying Jasmine doesn't want the company, and points out that Amy is both the pretty and the "favorite" twin. Jasmine fiercely retaliates to her statements, in the process telling her she needs to stand up for herself. Their friendship is solidified as Jasmine declares them as such. She confesses that she has a hard time forming bonds herself because people are intimidated by her. Shawn approaches and he and Jasmine automatically appear attracted to one another. Samey takes the hint and goes off to leave them to converse. Jasmine asks him if he's seen any zombies around. In the confessional, Shawn gushes about her looks, survivalist skills, and her "healthy" concern about the undead. He adds he is conflicted about wanting to date her because he doesn't want a zombie baby attacking him. Shawn leaves the girls to bring Waneyihtam Maskwak the food he's gathered. Samey wonders if they were talking about zombies, and Jasmine responds that it's a "running joke" between them. At Maskwak's cave, Sugar is overjoyed that Shawn's brought back food, tackling him to the ground and rummaging through the bag. Ella is happy too and tries to sing a song, but Sugar shoves a pear in her mouth to keep her quiet. Sky arrives with a bucket of water. Ella attempts to continue singing, only to be cut off again by Shawn suggesting she go sing to Kinosewak as a sign of "friendly competition." Ella loves this idea and leaves. Sky compliments Shawn, offering to go with him to forage the next morning. Dave seems uncomfortable and adds that he will come along. With Kinosewak, Rodney thanks Jasmine and Amy for obtaining their breakfast. Samey immediately rebels by yelling she was the one who went out and not Amy. Topher narrates the quarrel while Jasmine hesitates that this isn't the correct time to tell Amy how she feels. Samey goes as far as calling her sister a "monster." The latter sobs into Scarlett's arms (later showing that she was faking it). Rodney defends Amy as Max inputs that jealousy is a high form of evil. Chris announces that everyone should gather for the challenge. Jasmine goes off as she puts berries into the hand of Rodney, who then his cheeks get blushy. He then becomes bashful and his cheeks start blushing a rosy pink after saying that his heart is writing in the stars. Topher is the first to reach Chris. The former wants the challenge to be explained to him so he can then display his hosting abilities to the other contestants. Chris declines his request. Sugar says in the confessional that she only trusts Topher "about as far as she can throw a tractor - and that ain't very far!" Chris elaborates that the challenge is a game of "Doom Balloons." Every competitor will collect as many balloons as they can carry. Each one holds a dangerous or disgusting surprise which will be used against the opposing team. If a contestant is hit with a balloon, they are eliminated no matter how the contents got onto them. Max visits one of several stashes of "pure evil" he hid around Pahkitew Island. Scarlett asks him what he's doing, and he replies that he's planning a contraption to launch his balloons from a safe distance. Scarlett suggests that he instead use sharp projectiles to pop Maskwak's balloons onto themselves. Max takes credit for the idea. He also thinks Scarlett is "hopelessly in love with him," but is too focused on his work to get into a relationship with her. Sky is navigating through the forest cautiously. When she hears a noise, she prepares one of her balloons. She backs down, relieved, as she notices it is just Dave. The two share a conversation which leads to Dave admitting in the confessional that he's falling for her. Sky is obviously drawn to him as well. However, she doesn't want anything distracting her from winning. She hears another noise and pushes Dave off to the side. From the safety of a bush, Max shoots a sharp object at Sky's balloon, causing a swarm of bees to attack her. Max is ecstatic that his plan worked while Scarlett rolls her eyes. Rodney has a good angle on Sugar and is about to hit her until she (unintentionally) throws a snake into his face. Back with Dave and Sky, she orders him to go warn their team members that Kinosewak is using their own balloons against them. Topher abandons the challenge to inform Chris that his crow's feet are showing. Chris runs off to get a makeup touch up. Shawn sees Jasmine wandering through the forest, somehow managing to stay quiet even with the rocks and twigs on the ground threatening to break her silence. He says in the confessional that he wants to like her, but doing so will result in him not being able to kill her should she turn into a zombie. Sugar charges to attack a member of Kinosewak with a balloon. It turns out to be just Ella holding one with a smiley face on it. Ella walks off with her exclaiming that she's looking forward to being friends with her. Sugar fakes hearing something in the woods in order to get the opportunity to push Ella into a bush. Shawn, who has camouflaged himself with mud and moss so he can blend in with a tree, meets up with Dave. Dave fulfills Sky's request by telling him about Kinosewak's tactic. When he goes off, Shawn hurls balloons at Scarlett and Max, eliminating them. Rodney is trying to figure out how to break up with Amy without hurting her feelings. He surprisingly puts his hands to his chest and comes across Amy that she has the "voice of an angel". Rodney politely asks Samey if he can have a moment alone with her sister, and she gladly complies. He repeatedly fumbles his words while trying to talk to her and she walks off yawning. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Rodney gets deserved which leads to Dave hitting him with a balloon. Topher runs up to Chris to compliment him on the challenge. As the host starts to get irritated with his admirer, Dave uses up his last balloon on Topher. Ella and Sugar are walking together as the former begins to sing. Jasmine swings by on a rope and hits them both. Sugar squeals on Ella to Chris, who doesn't care that Ella sang as long as it caused them pain. Dave's lack of balloons works against him as Amy and Samey attack him with theirs. Samey delivers the final blow, covering him with itching powder. Amy tries to take credit for it when Jasmine approaches. She, however, doesn't buy it because she knows how to tell the twins apart. Seeing Samey has one more balloon, Jasmine decides to take them with her to Shawn's hiding spot. She encourages Samey to drop it on him. Before she can, Amy grabs onto it because she wants to take the shot. The three girls struggle with it until the balloon bursts, not only dousing them in paint, but causing Kinosewak to lose the challenge.Samey rants in the confessional that Amy always takes whatever she wants. She pauses suddenly, contemplating this statement and coming up with a plan. She holds a green apple in her hand as Amy swipes it from her. The latter confidently tells her that she talked to all of Kinosewak about how Samey's balloon cost them the challenge. Amy walks off while munching on the stolen apple. Samey smiles and silently tells her to enjoy the poisonous fruit she came across in the previous episode. Act 3/The Elimination Ceremony At the elimination ceremony, Amy and Samey are the bottom two. As Chris reveals that Amy (Samey) has been voted off, Amy begins choking, her face swelling up in the process. Samey takes on her mannerisms and dismisses it as "Samey" begging for attention. Amy struggles to be able to speak. Chris is fooled by the imitation and shoots her from the Cannon of Shame. He signs off the episode afterwards. Trivia General *This episode's title is based on Samey's line "Twinning isn't everything." **This is the second episode in a row in which the title is stated in the episode itself, the first being I Love You, Grease Pig! *This is the first episode in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island that does not have a punctuation point. *Chris claims that he is thirty years old as of this season. However, given his known vanity, he could be lying. **As his birth year was 1978, if he was telling the truth, then this indicates that Total Drama: Pahkitew Island takes place in 2008. **His claimed age is brought into question again in Mo Monkey Mo Problems when Topher steals Chris' phone, and after calling the producers, seems shocked at learning Chris' real age. *This is the first episode of this season with an irregular elimination. *Samey revealed that at some point in the past, Amy made her shave her head so they could tell the two apart. *The order in which the contestants are eliminated from the challenge is as follows: **Sky, by Max and Scarlett popping her balloons. **Max and Scarlett, by Shawn shooting his balloons through a slingshot. **Rodney, by Dave, who was hiding behind a tree during his break-up with Amy. **Topher, by Dave. **Ella and Sugar, by Jasmine, who tracked them through Ella's singing. **Dave, by Samey after he dodges Amy's balloons. **Jasmine, Amy, and Samey eliminated themselves by fighting for the last balloon. **Shawn was never eliminated from the challenge. Continuity *The poisonous fruit that Samey gives Amy at the end of the episode was introduced in the episode prior. References *Among Max's hidden things is a book that looks like a Necronomicon. *"Twerting", a reference to Twitter, is brought up again, this time by Topher. It was first mentioned by Sierra in Food Fright. *Shawn's method of camouflaging himself using his cake decorating skills is a reference to Peeta Mellark from the The Hunger Games, who uses a similar tactic in the main "contest" of the story. *The title is a pun on the phrase "winning isn't everything". Goofs *While commentating on Amy and Samey's argument, Topher says, "Will Team Maskwak be able to overcome this problem?" instead of Team Kinosewak. *Before Scarlett shows up and startles him while he's looking in his secret hole, part of Max's hair is missing. *When Amy takes the apple from Samey, she goes into the other team's shelter: the cave, when she should have went into the treehouse. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Rope Swinging Episodes Category:Article Stubs